Kise Ryouta
by Yong Gun
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan drabble dengan tokoh utama si Blonde Hair –Kise Ryouta. Setiap chapter merupakan cerita yang berdiri sendiri. AoKise. BoyXBoy.
1. Chapter 1

Kise Ryouta

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Hanya sekumpulan drabble dengan tokoh utama si Blonde Hair –Kise Ryouta. Akan berbeda ditiap chapternya secara keseluruhan, kecuali tokoh utamanya tentu saja XD.

BoyXBoy

DLDR

* * *

><p>Kise merenggut dalam hiruk pikuk kota. Tangannya yang dingin menggosok satu sama lain. Syalnya yang bergaris biru tua melilit longgar di garis lehernya yang kaku. Kise kedinginan ―dan sendirian.<p>

Matanya yang hazel dan sipit melirik ke sudut taman kota dekat kedai kopi di mana ia berpijak sekarang. Dan ia melihat Aomine dengan kaosnya yang abu-abu. Dan lusuh ―oleh keringat dan butiran salju yang malu-malu menyentuh Aomine. Sudut-sudut yang buram dan menguning dalam lampu taman.

Aomine. Dalam mata Kise yang jernih. Ada Aomine yang sedang menerawang. Jauh. Jauh. Kemudian kembali berkilat seperti yang selalu Kise ingat. Berkilat di antara kepul nafasnya yang mengabur dalam minus derajat.

Ada Tetsu ditiap detiknya. Ada Tetsu ditiap hembus nafas Aomine.

Dan Kise merasa dadanya sesak. Seperti ada _snowflake_ yang memasuki paru-parunya yang kembang kempis. Sakit. Dan perih. Ia merasa pening.

Tapi lambat laun kakinya melangkah mendekati proyeksi Aomine yang blur. Dan terasa asing.

Tetsu sedang mengawasinya lewat mata Aomine yang menyendu. Dan Kise Ryouta berlari melawan gradien Aomine ―yang sebenarnya hanya titik mati yang statis ―dalam langkah langkah panjangnya yang berat dan ringan secara bersamaan.

"Apapun. Apapun selain Aomine Daiki," ―atau Kuroko Tetsuya.

FIN

2:31 PM

Rabu, 05 Februari 2014

* * *

><p>Okeh. Maaf bila tidak jelas dan kurang memuaskan. Saya hanya author baru yang sedang mencoba untuk menulis. Butuh keberanian untuk <em>nge-post <em> fanfic. Sunggguh. Saya takut setengah mati. Untuk masalah EYD yang berantakan, saya mohon bantuan teman-teman sekalian. Pengetahuan saya tentang EYD masih sangat kurang. Mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu dan tentu saja dukungan dari teman-teman sekalian saya bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi. Amin.

Yep, cukup sekain dan terimakasih.


	2. No More

Kise Ryouta

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Hanya sekumpulan drabble dengan tokoh utama si Blonde Hair –Kise Ryouta. Akan berbeda ditiap chapternya secara keseluruhan, kecuali tokoh utamanya tentu saja XD.

BoyXBoy

DLDR

* * *

><p>Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Empat, lima, enam, dan Kise tidak bisa menghitung lagi sampai berapa kali ia kalah. Bahkan untuk hari ini. Ia merenggut dalam tawa Aomine yang menggema dalam kepalanya. <em>Blonde hair<em> yang terang itu menunduk dengan basahnya yang berbau matahari.

Besoknya ia tersedak nafasnya sendiri sembari mengejar bayang-bayang Aomine yang men_dribble _bola (duk duk duk). Seirama gairahnya yang menderu panas.

"Tidak lagi, Aominecchi."


	3. A

Kise Ryouta

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Hanya sekumpulan drabble dengan tokoh utama si Blonde Hair –Kise Ryouta. Akan berbeda ditiap chapternya secara keseluruhan, kecuali tokoh utamanya tentu saja XD.

BoyXBoy

DLDR

* * *

><p>Kadang ketika Kise merasa lelah dengan pekerjaannya, ia membuka notepad dan mulai mengetik apa saja yang terlintas di kepala pirangnya. Apa saja.<p>

Kadang ketika Kise menulis, ia sering tergelincir dalam _keyboard -_nya sendiri ―yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala ―karena terlalu bersemangat.

Tentang―

Aomine Daiki berjalan kaku dan ringan dalam kemejanya yang biru pudar. Tangannya yang kecoklatan membawa setumpuk _draft_. Aomine Daiki. Melirik Kise ―dengan matanya yang biru dan gelap ―dan tersenyum. Kecil. Sekecil butir pasir.

Kise berdegup.

Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Seperti ribuan kilometer di atas tanah ia mendapati dirinya melayang dengan tekanan yang membuat dadanya sesak. Nafasnya tertahan ditenggorakannnya yang kering. Kise ternganga ―kalau tidak bip bip komputer membawanya bangun.

Hazelnya kembali fokus pada layar komputernya yang dipenuhi 'A' ketika ia tak sengaja menekan terlalu lama. "Che, padahal tadi aku mau me―"

Dan gerutuan si bocah Ryouta terkikis deru mesin fax yang mendengung.

FIN

9:52 PM

Jum'at, 07 Juli 2014


End file.
